First journey chapter 31
Chapter: 31 Auditorium So begins life at the Academy I believe they woke us up before we went to bed. Then gave us only enough time for a nit to bath and groom, and fully expected us to be razor sharp and clean. But to be honest as a Neo Vikings early risers and having warmed almost hot water for shower and hygiene was a totally a new and thoroughly enjoyable experience. Co-ed Culture shock as the first-morning encounter, although, excellent eye candy, addled my brain, bringing me to an artist standstill condition. Unfortunately, other parts of my body have usual reactions, pleasant but ignoring. Co-ed dorms in the Fleet also meant Co-ed sanitary facilities. Even though the shower stalls had privacy screens, seeing human girls with nothing more than a towel entering the hygiene cells, My reactions were machoism at its worse, and I began to resemble an over-boiled lobster. "Cadet Olafson , don't just stand there and stare, there are others that need to use that cell!" an ever-present Instructors barked. I nodded and was glad he wasn't a telepath. He added, "I am telepathic, Olafson, and almost all Instructors are so enhanced, please remember that for future encounters." I cursed and felt the blood rush to my head. Thankfully he no longer paid attention to me and reprimanded a gorgeous girl with copper-colored skin and dark green hair. "Cadet, the timer said eight minutes shower time, not eleven, get your scrawny ass in gear and get out of the cell!" After a breakfast conducted with the same formality as the previous dinner, we were assembled in a large room then divided into groups of approximately two hundred cadet od all sizes, shapes, and sexual orientation. We're advised to memorize the group as for the foreseeable future we would attend all classes as these groups. It felt like Basic School but on a much bigger scale. The classroom had room for two hundred entities, and there were no seat unassigned. The student's tables were arranged in a half circle fashion on rows of five tiers with an aisle dividing the tables equally. A large desk with a display or work area occupied the instructor's area. Upon spotting 991, the Non-Corp, I hurriedly ask him if possible would he be my table partner. He was looking for me to ask the same. Like all cadets, he wore a dark green uniform, of advanced design which appeared to be fully sealed. It also had the obligatory hood and brilliant gold faceplate. 991 seemed to be pleased with his new suit and was bragging to anyone who stood by him for more than twenty seconds. The students, unlike the people back home, stood quietly by and listened and some even engaged him in a serious discussion involving the advanced tech incorporated within his suit. His podium was located directly in front of his desk. The area behind held the holo-field screen. Presently it featured an animated image of the United Stars of the Galaxies flag. The design of the flag, a stylized local group of galaxies on a dark blue oval field and five red and four white vertical stripes told a unique story. I knew the four white stripes symbolized the three founding species Terrans, Saran, Pan Saran, and the Ult, the first member of the Union. The five red stripes represented civilizations that have joined in the first decade of its existence the Quadi-Peds, Spindlar, Andorians, New Vril, and the Zulu Nations. The room's remote display units had a repeating text message ordered us to find a seat and remain quiet until the instructor arrived at 0700 hours. There were still eight minutes to go. I was amazed by the diversity of beings in cadet uniforms around me. Even though humanoids were in the majority, there were no blocks, separating by race or creed. Humanoids and non-humanoids shared tables. The female computronic voice of the Non-Corp said. " I need to be sure of my bearing. You are the human asking me about my name in the line before the Auto Dressers, yesterday, correct?" I nodded."Yes, 991, that is I and I am pleased we meet again, for I wished it yesterday!" "I am still learning to differentiate human shapes and facial features. You are human, plus you are a male, right?" "Yes, I am a male human. You identify as a female, correct?" "No, I am not female as you define the term. My species do not participate in sexual activities. Our reproduction occurs externally. Therefore, such classifications are unwarranted. Others referring to me as a female is completely confusing, as I do not possess any known females traits." "It is the sound of the voice you chose to communicate with others, and it is female in tone and accents used." "Finally, someone is not afraid to answer me when it is negative. I have deduced others believe I will cause them great harm if they annoy me. You have explained the reason for the misinformation, and I do not nor will not cause you severe bodily damage. These containment suits come with the voice modulators built-in, and since I am non-corporal, I have no ears, and the concept of acoustics and sounds are very new to us. I must retrieve the manual on this suit and find if the voice is changeable, I have concluded that being around you is genuinely helpful, and I wish to please your ego. But perhaps it would be best to remain female, as your "buddies" appear to like you have sway with the fairer sex." "Okay, we are getting comfortable with each other, may I call you 991, I can not retain the first group of numbers?" "Human, Eric, first I will now call you Eric, and you may call me Boyan, During a research mission I read about this young genius on Earth in their year 2019 and the sound of his name is pleasing to my circuits. Boy an." " Boy an, thank you, and please do call me Eric. In referring to me always remember to you, this is the name I prefer you use, thank you again. Now, for real do your people live on the surface of a star?" "Yes, my family group did at one time live on the surface of the star. Non-Corps occupy not just the surface of a star, but we live with and in the star is a more appropriate statement. It is difficult to define the area you accept as the surface on the sun. It is worth noting there are multiple items that the word "surface" could be applied. These "surface" areas on the sun defined as such, then they change regularly, and next, they are not only the surface in the first place but also in the null of instances. Whereas in the next instant it can be called the waterfall. It's more like layers of many occurrences betraying the surface as we define regions in magnetic bubbles. Each of us is a collection of these instances, and when the magnetic strengths vary in a specific frequency, it allows one of us to come into being. While I began fluctuating and started to came into existence on and with our star, my family moved to Bright Shine Station and waited there for my final movement into a substantial presence. They chose to be more integrated Union citizens as it is imperative for us to do our share. I have not existed with our Star for very long. That is not what I live at or is it for in vastness that will exist when I am there no more. I must reconsider what I stated it does not sound correct. I as, 991 or Boy an, do not exist anywhere if I do not exist on our star. But if I only can breathe on the sun of originant hope than be it willed, I appear here and now. What is before you in a suit is a Non-Corp entity that is not only here but is both in our sun and here. I can not return to our sun as I now am, and neither can I change back to what I was to go there. We have existence there, and also here. My family and many others of my concept are becoming union members. I am getting into areas of information that requires my self to be one with my mentors, uh, parents and find what I can explain to you. What I can say is you are a distinct entity more than human, but beyond that, I must remain silent. When and if I am allowed to move from this shell, I will get you a better answer. Please remain silent of this and please trust me." "991, to respond to your request, I wonder how it would be to live on a star. I will stay within the boundaries you set, and you can tell me what you are able." "We don't so much live on the star but with the elements which are the star. Until a method is found to replace the elements we remove to be here, only a limited number of us can be "here". It is complicated to explain, but there are several books written both by Non-Corps and humans that are much better explaining it. I think there is even a Virtu Experience allowing corporal beings to experience it themselves. By nature, I am not scholarly and could not put it into adequate terms. Besides being only there makes one very limited and without knowledge of off-star concepts, so it's not all that great of a place. I, individually, prefer to live on an orbiting station or a planet. I like having things as you know them. One can't have anything on a star. There is nothing substantial either, and I love solid things. To indeed lie down on a bed and realize the three dimensions exist in an orderly fashion is sheer bliss. We find that the longer we remain unilaterally separate from only living there, we are becoming more existing here, and I am developing feeling, an idea that can not be as part of the "there". Also, the There's are attempting to stop our evolving further and are trying to draw us back to "there" where ever there exist." I was fascinated by the Non-Corps Answers. "I think I will read those books you recommended." It was the first time I genuinely considered to follow up and read a book on my own for sure. "Eric, I have received a warning and must immediately stop this line of conversing, and remove it. Let us to please start again. Later, hopefully, you will progress to a point which allows you to remember this and more of my species." "I am Three-four-five-two dash nine-nine-one, but you can call me Three-four. Where are you from?" "Nice to meet you Three-four, I am Eric, and I come from Nilfeheim. That is a cold water world in the old Xunx Expanse." "I see, I think Eric, a water world, I doubt there is anything more alien to me than water or liquids. I can watch a running water faucet for hours it never stops to amaze me! I bet you go swimming and have contact with the water, right?" "Yes, I do. Swimming and diving is second nature to me, but it is no longer as important to most of my people, they prefer to remain on dry land and only occasionally enter the water. To me, that is a disgrace, for we survived only because of that ability." A small, deep-blue skinned, hairless officer stepped behind the podium and asked us to settle down and be quiet. Then he began, "I am Lt.Commander Tentwor, I am of the Blue and come from a world located in the Andromeda Galaxy. Some of you may know ancient pre Union history and about the fact that we originated in this galaxy and are closely related to the Golden and the Kermac. But while we originated from the same world and are of the same species, we are not the same ideology. For almost five hundred years, or more precisely four hundred ninety-seven years, the Blues are Union members. "For nine, gloriest year, I am an instructor at this academy. I believe I have one of the best jobs in either of our galaxies." He made a gesture that incorporated the classroom. "It is a special privilege to be one of the first to welcome you and doing my part in your education. I see two hundred beings before me, all of which has passed the first hurdles, tests, and obstacles. You can be proud of yourself. For everyone here one thousand applicants did not meet the requirements to become officers, most of them will still have a chance to serve as enlisted. For proceeding this far, I am proud to issue a Plebe dot to each of you." He paused as the cadets around me looked at their ribbon displays, and a small rectangular icon appeared displaying a green field with a red dot. Three-Four asked."Do I get it also?" "Yes, three four, it's there!" Tentwor raised his voice a little. "Now that you all had a chance to see and confirm that your ribbon display works and you all received your first citation. Let us continue." Behind him, the display on the screen changed. Images of thousands of beings and planets floated in rapid succession together, then swirled and morphed into a representation of the Union Fleet emblem of a stylized universe with three swords and an upwards pointing chevron representing a starship at liftoff. He pointed to the image behind him. "Individuals from all across the Union, from the most diverse backgrounds and civilizations decided to do their share protecting and defending our great community of peace and civility. Doing so ensures the safety, the liberties, and freedoms of everyone, even though of others galaxies and civilization. For that decision alone be assured you have earned my deepest respect." He changed his stance to that of military attention, saluted us and said. "But the journey you have just begun will be a hard one. There will be many times you will find conditions inhuman, unfair, and seemingly impossible to endure. Rest assured nothing should convey disrespect. Although I will tell you not to take it personally, I know some will, if that occurs, you are to seek out a member of the Academy and clear it immediately. It is done to prepare you for what lies ahead once you leave this academy. Those that graduate will be officers of the highest caliber and responsible for the lives and safety of others. The training will be hard and demanding an education far beyond what you have previously experienced. It might appear unreachable to you, but consider that millions have done it before you." The auditorium's lights dimmed, and a top view of our galaxy appeared in all its magnificent glory, the bright glowing center from where the spiral arms reached into space. We only heard his voice as the Instructor continued speaking, "This is our Galaxy, an SB/bc type Barred Spiral Arm. It has a diameter of 100,000 light years and is exactly 1018 light years thick. According to our latest data, it contains 390 billion stars. We are not counting the globular clusters that technically belong to this galaxy as well. The Union presently represents less than one percent of the beings in just our galaxy. The Union is present in five galaxies of the over thirty-two shown in this image. The Union, due to its vast levels of freedom and respect, is growing at a fantastic rate. That is a subject for a future class so that I will leave it at this point. It brings to mind just how small the Union with all its planets and members is, compared to the galaxy and the universe. Perhaps that alone best shows why we need a fleet to protect our space and way of life." His voice paused for a moment and then continued, "Those are numbers that help us to understand, but I doubt that any of you and including me can fully fathom what those numbers represent." A deep voice from somewhere in the auditorium said. "One must correct you, Lieutenant Commander, and One shall attempt to assist you in gaining such comprehension, Sir." The instructor sighed. " Your offer is admiral Cadet Narth, but right now I need to continue this class. I possible I will speak with you after this lecture." While I wondered about this Cadet Narth, Lt. Tentwor resumed his lecture with the image of the Galaxy fading, and other Galaxies came into view. "Our Galaxy is, as you know, part of a group of thirty-two galaxies with its gravitational center located between our Galaxy and the Andromeda Galaxy. As you can easily attest by simply looking around this very auditorium, the Galaxies which are part of the Union are teaming with life. The galaxies which have union member are four in number, yes only four. They are 1. Milky Way, 2. Andromeda, 3. The Large Magellanic Cloud, 4. M32 a satellite galaxy of the Andromeda Galaxy, The union DOES NOT I repeat the Union DOES NOT have total control of any of these large systems. There are vast areas in all that is unknown to us at present. The is part of the Fleet job, to explore and contact new civilization. The fleet, although primarily for the protection of its members, has many other duties. You will be given ample information regarding these jobs during your time at the academy. Life, so it appears, manifests in the most unusual places. Ranging from the depths of oceans to deep space and the even surface of stars. When these lives become sentient and are capable of starting a civilization, they often leave their place of origin behind and start to explore and expand. The leaders of the Union hope that their first contact with us is favorable. Therefore, we at the academy spend a great deal of time training for the moment in time when we meet the new aliens, and when we say WELCOME, we TRULY MEAN IT." My Non-Corp friend sighed. "He's talking about us, but without the help of the Union, we could have never left our star. How can you build a civilization when you can have nothing solid?" "I can imagine!" "I am going to be a good cadet, a good officer, and perhaps we will find another civilization similar to ours and then I can help them seamlessly integrate and reach the level we occupy now." The Instructor said louder. "A Cadet always keeps comments to themselves until I finish. I am long-winded, but I shall always offer you the opportunity to question my lecture's subjects. As will, all your instructors and others stationed at the academy, to help you graduate. Remember, there are no enemies of the union teaching or lecturing at the academy, no matter where the rumor came from or reportedly offered by HQ." "Sir, Yes, Sir! Sorry, Sir!" Three-Four managed to make his Computer voice sound apologetic. Tentwor smiled and continued. "A civilization that leaves its cradle and discovers faster than light technology ascents, it raises so to speak from their planetary cradle, their gravity well and step on the galactic stage. "Once a civilization has ascended sooner or later, they will find out they are not the only ones who exist. And these creatures unknowingly have taken similar steps to reach into the heavens. Meeting another civilization is the single most profound event in any species history. That moment changes everything not only for them but to the other beings as well. It shatters the notion of being the crown of evolution. Some cultures are older and travel space much longer than others, and the civilization that had just stepped on the Galactic Stage suddenly finds that space which was boundless and endless to them, now has borders, restricted areas, areas of extreme dangers for all, and the space claimed by other civilizations. Not all first contact meetings are benevolent, with far too many quite violent. A tech level three explorer leaving the confines of its solar system runs into a tech level four pirate will experience the likelihood of never returning to its homeworld. Instead of a peaceful encounter, a horde of savage pirates descends to pillage, steal and kill. One of the crucial roles of the fleet is to route out and destroy these pirates and their supply network. The view once more centered on our Spiral Arm Galaxy and two lines appeared, dividing the image both vertically and horizontally through the center. "Our Galaxy referred to as M-0 has four quadrants. 1. Upper left is Upward, 2. Lower left is Coreward, 3. Upper right is Spinward and 4. Lower right Downward. I support no I repeat no discussion as to nature, righteousness or correctness of the naming of the quadrants. Nor such you if you wish to remain a cadet. A large elongated asymmetric blue field appeared inside the Upward Sector. He pointed to it. "Most of Union space is in the Upward Quadrant." Three tiny bright blue dots appeared, more or less in the center of that blue field "These dots that you see now in the Upward section of the Orion Arm represent the locations of Earth, now known as Terra, Saran and Pan Saran, the three civilizations that came together and founded the United Stars of the Galaxy." More and more dots appeared and at an increasing speed. "Since then we added 5,019 civilizations spread over 800,000 Star systems and about five million planets. As you can see a blue sphere has appeared Coreward. That is the Klack Empire that joined the Union a little over two hundred years ago. Beyond the Klack that tiny bulge, there is the Archa Expanse. "All that space in Coreward below the Klack is unexplored space. As you can see, most of the Downward is unexplored." The Image focused now on the upper right quarter. "Up there is Spinward, that is where we are right now, and we are still close to Upward space. You may notice the red and blue striped area blinking all around us. That was former Galactic Council space, claimed by the Nogoll and until lately protected by the Big Four Treaty. The Nogoll have attacked one of our new members, the Elly up here and declared war upon the Union shortly after that. All these are subsequent consequences of the Dai Than Invasion in the Prometheus Five Nebula area, which is down here." The magnification increased and focused on an area of space about 100 light years above the marked position of Arsenal. A spotlight focused on the Blue, and the instructor pointed into the darkened room. My eyes able to function underwater in the much darker condition, saw a cadet standing with his hand up. The Instructor said." Cadet Kolmin you have a question?" "Yes, Sir, I do. I am among the first Elly joining the Union Academy. Should I not go and volunteer and fight? There are perhaps humans dying right now defending my homeworlds!" "Your concern is understandable and honorable, but you are doing your part right now becoming an officer. Yes, there will be casualties, and they will need replacements for them. You are doing your part to ensure that we always have soldiers, spacemen, marines, and Officers to defend the Union and its members." The Instructor made the screen focus on that area, and the magnification increased until the Elly star systems became visible and identified by text next to the stars. "I dialed up the actual tactical chart for you, Cadet. As you can see, there is no fighting anywhere near Elly worlds at this time. The Fleet have concentrated all military operations in the last three Nogoll systems." The chart returned to full Galaxy view, and the Instructor said." Come to me immediately after class, and I will make an exception and let you call home to make sure your families are all right!" The Elly thanked the Officer and sat back down. The Blue looked down at his lectern, "Now where was I? " A red dot wandered across the displayed galaxy image to a thin blue line emerging on the outer rim of Spinward. The magnification reduced once again until we could see the Magellan Clouds and Andromeda. The Blue Line connected M-0 'with the larger Andromeda Galaxy. "This line, Cadets, represents the Bridge connecting this Galaxy with M31. A string of space stations allowing traffic and connection to Andromeda. Seventeen civilizations have joined our Union in our mostly unexplored sister galaxy. Over there you see the Large Magellan Cloud, and almost half is blue because the entire Attikan Commonwealth became Union in 4500 and full integration occurred in 4800. The Image focused on the second spiral galaxy and in it a small blue area. "Just the day before yesterday, the Arlboro Hegemony applied for membership at Pluribus Unum. I am sure some of you heard the news on GalNet. The Arlboro are as advanced as we are and add their space to ours. The Arlboro globular cluster contains many million stars, and over 20,000 stars systems of it are settled or claimed by the Arlboro that is as of today officially Union Territory. I believe there are several Arlboro Cadets already among us. A voice in the dark confirmed that." There are 700 of us here at Arsenal, Sir." "This is what I meant when I said that I have the best job in the Galaxy. It is always a pleasure and a special honor to greet new members. I am certain we will learn a great deal from each other in the years and decades to come, as it takes time to integrate a new member into the Union fully." On the projected image of our Galaxy spheres of other colors appeared and the Instructor returned to the subject." There have been empires and galaxy spawning cultures and civilizations before the Union in this Galaxy, and some rose to tremendous power and spanned the entire spiral. We know of quite a few, but we are certain there have been many more, heretofore still unknown. The oldest Star in our Galaxy is a little over seventeen billion years old, and during that time, many civilizations have risen and fallen. However, our Union differs from all those we know about, as we are not an Empire, not a kingdom but a Union. Not ruled or dominated by one culture but jointly occupied by all, united under universal rules, goals, and the rule of law that applies equally to all. Of course, in terms of Galactic civilizations, we are still at the beginning of a long magnificate journey. Three thousand standard years is not a very long time by any standard measuring the progress of civilizations, but we are no longer new at it, and our culture is beginning to blossom into a mature and thought union. The Union is a responsible entity, but as you can see, even 400,000 star systems are next to nothing to a volume of 390 billion stars. We, the union has faithful friends out there as well as steadfast enemies. We had to fight several significant and violent wars, and there have been a large number of smaller conflicts. The Shiss, the Nul-Nul and the association of sentient species we know as the Galactic Council, now openly ruled by the Kermac are currently our biggest adversaries, even though we currently enjoy a period of peace, there are reports of fights and battles along the Nul border almost daily. While it is not open an all-out war, and we have virtually no diplomatic contact with the Nul. While neither side tries to advance into the other territory, full war could break out at any moment. For well over a thousand years, an open, violent conflict exists between the Nul and the Shiss, with no end in sight. During the last armed engagement with the Nul, we acquired much of their controlled space in this sector. The Shiss lost most of their original might and influence in this part of the Galaxy, partly due to their long war against the Nul. Our most dangerous adversary is the Galactic Council mentioned above, whose leading member is the Kermac. We fought three all-out wars against the Kermac and their associated Thralls, each time we came out on top. During the last war, an armistice agreed upon, and there have been no open hostilities, but tensions between our governments require we remain at high alert status. Then there is Freespace, a term that is so incorrect that it begs for change, a vast area of our galaxy protected by treaties signed by the big four: Union, Shiss, Nul, and the Galactic Council (GC). Free space is home to thousands of independent planets and small empires that are not associated with any of the Big Four. A large portion of the Galaxy remains unexplored, and chances are high other civilizations live there as well. Since the Union formed, the Galaxy has been attacked twice by Civilizations from areas outside of our section of the universe, the Y'All and the Piostla." Images of four heavily armed Y'All and the plantlike Piostla and their ships appeared, replacing the projection of the Spiral Galaxy. "The Y'All have invaded at least three times at five thousand year interval. Always with an incredible massive armada of highly advanced space ships. They did not attempt to establish diplomatic contact, and the relentless Y'All invaders seemingly had no other motivation or purpose but to kill and destroy, all that crossed their path. They utterly destroyed everything and did not occupy what they conquered. Last time they returned they were met by our new Union which not only halted their advance but also decimated their entire armada for the only time in recorded history. The Piostla caused much havoc and death during their invasion, but the Union managed to beat them and chase them back to wherever they came. Since they invaded that time, it is quite possible that they will try again. Now, to all this add the space-roaming Dai Than pirate tribes and the regular criminal pirates and independents raiding the fringes of our Union. All this makes it clear the Universe is a dangerous place to exist. It is threatening to even our robust Union Fleet and support units. It is our job to prepare you to face these dangers. As future officers, you may lead elements to face strong enemies, known adversaries, and the great unknown, or you may be a leader in the support groups. Where is no matter for your primary duty will be the protection Union citizens and their properties, and above all else uphold the rule of law. Gentleladies and gentlemen thus ends your first of many lectures." The lights came on, and the holo images faded away. After his lecture, we learned to recite the Union anthem and sing the Fleet song, which ended when it was becoming randy. There was a short lunch break, and then the instructions continued. Another officer, a Non-Corp officer, looking exactly like the one sitting next to me, except its Uniform was black, taught us about rank insignia. After explaining to us how to identify each rank, I recognized his symbol and knew the Non-Corp instructor was a Lieutenant. The Lieutenant also gave us a brief lecture on all the Union military branches. The voice coming out of his box sounded male. Our Union's Assembly is in charge of the Union Military. There is the Union Fleet, the branch you are now serving. We are the ones with the space ships and the black uniforms. The United Stars Marine Corps is an independent branch but closely associated with us. They do the planetary assaults, provide internal and external security at many Union installations and are present wherever the Navy needs guards. The Union Army is in charge of defending planets with planetary defense forts. It is the Army that provides the security and defense of Pluribus Unum. Part of the Army is the PSI Corps, a special task force using Psionics. The Space Force is the smallest of the branches and maintains the Assembly Authorized Arsenal. These are weapons able to destroy entire planets. The Space Force keeps these highly classified weapon systems in ready order on secret bases all across Union Space. And finally a completely separate branch is the SCI-Corps, it answers to the Science Council of our Government and is in charge of the Explorer Fleet, the Medical Branch, and all government research. We work closely together with all branches, and you will often find Fleet personnel aboard Exploration and Science Vessels. Medical and science staff aboard our vessels are technically Sci-Corps even though we train Science and Med officers here at the Academy." The Non-Corp had us again recite the Anthem and sing the Fleet Song. After singing the song several times to get it correct, according to roaming aids, he dismissed us for dinner. Category:Edits by Posidous